popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
JET WORLD
Lyrics Some vocal samples can be heard. Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of JET WORLD appears on the GUITARFREAKS 2ndMIX ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK album. This long version was used in GUITARFREAKS 3rdMIX as JET WORLD (Long Version). * JET WORLD appears as part of the song medley, Jet World + DROP OUT + PARANOiA MAX TYPE 2, in Dance Maniax. * JET WORLD is Mutsuhiko Izumi's first song of his JET song series, which also includes: ** MAGICAL JET TOUR, which appears in GUITARFREAKS 5thMIX & drummania 4thMIX. ** HYPER JET LAND, which appears in GuitarFreaksXG & DrumManiaXG. * Part of JET WORLD is heard in the medley Jake in the Box in GuitarFreaks V4 & DrumMania V4: RockxRock. * A remix of JET WORLD by Ryu☆, titled JET WORLD (Ryu☆Remix), can be found on the REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK album. ** A short version of JET WORLD (Ryu☆Remix) appears in REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper. Trivia * JET WORLD is one of the GUITARFREAKS 2ndMIX preview songs that appears in GUITARFREAKS CS. ** To unlock JET WORLD, you must complete 150 songs in ARCADE Mode. * JET WORLD received a Drum BASIC chart in drummania 2ndMIX. * JET WORLD (Long Version) originally only had Guitar charts. It was given Drum charts in drummania 5thMIX. It is the last time in drummania that a pre-existing arcade song in GUITARFREAKS / drummania was given a Long version. * In beatmania/beatmania III, JET WORLD's genre was GUITAR PUNK. * JET WORLD is one of the first songs from the GuitarFreaks & DrumMania series that was crossed over to pop'n music, along with Cassandra. * Along with the other BEMANI songs crossed over to pop'n music 8, JET WORLD shows ♪♪♪♪♪ as the artist. This was never changed. * JET WORLD's rival character, Mr.B.BONE, is a former mascot of the GuitarFreaks series. * Despite of the region, JET WORLD's artist is romanized in DanceDanceRevolution. * In the DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME Limited Edition Music Sampler album, JET WORLD's genre is ROCK'N COUNTRY. * JET WORLD was performed live at THE GITADO LIVE concert in 2007. * JET WORLD received a Double BEGINNER chart in DanceDanceRevolution ULTRAMIX2. * To unlock JET WORLD in pop'n music 12 いろは CS, you must have GuitarFreaks V & DrumMania V CS data on your PlayStation 2 memory card. ** If you don't have GuitarFreaks V & DrumMania V CS data, you must enter a code to temporarily unlock both Cassandra and JET WORLD. * JET WORLD is available for play in GuitarFreaksXG & DrumManiaXG as an unlockable song in Jukebox #2 (6/9/2010). As of 8/13/2010, the song has been automatically unlocked into Standard mode. * JET WORLD was added to REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper on February 5th, 2015, as part of the 4th Set (Ryu☆'s SELECTION) of the BEMANI MUSIC FOCUS unlocking system. Music Comment This popular GUITARFREAKS song makes its appearance in pop'n! Difficulty/Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Crossover Songs Category:GUITAR FREAKS/drummania songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Songs Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Songs Category:Mutsuhiko Izumi Songs Category:Sugoroku de 8